


Distractions

by wyrmsandrocs



Series: Demon Witch and Wraith [5]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, i give you more shitty kanejina oneshots, im crying i love these dorks, nina let kaz focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyrmsandrocs/pseuds/wyrmsandrocs
Summary: Kaz sighed and looked out the window. He had never had this much trouble running the numbers for the Crow Club in his head before, but his mind kept drifting to Inej and Nina and how much he had wanted to not leave their bed this morning. Not that he ever wanted to leave his partners, necessarily, but today it seemed especially hard to force himself to get up and leave the comfort of their room.Kaz needs to focus and Nina isn't helping.





	Distractions

Kaz sighed and looked out the window. He had never had this much trouble running the numbers for the Crow Club in his head before, but his mind kept drifting to Inej and Nina and how much he had wanted to not leave their bed this morning. Not that he ever wanted to leave his partners, necessarily, but today it seemed especially hard to force himself to get up and leave the comfort of their room.  
He shook his head before turning his attention back to the papers in front of him. He could find Nina and Inej again after he was done with this. He still insisted on doing all of the math for the Crow Club records in his head, trusting his own skills to keep track better than a machine, but today he was fully seeing how much more time it took him this way.  
His thoughts were interrupted when Nina opened the door to his office. He closed his eyes for a moment. If his focus was scattered already, this would shatter it completely.  
“Kaz, Inej and I were going to go get lunch and we thought you should come with us so that you ate something today,” Nina said, looking at him pointedly.  
“I still have to finish these papers,” he sighed, not looking up at her, hoping she would leave.  
“Can’t you do that after lunch?” She asked, walking over to his chair and leaning on the back of it.  
‘If I leave now, I won’t want to come back to finish it,’ he thought, not speaking aloud.  
“I don’t have the time, Nina,” he looked up at her now, and was momentarily struck by how beautiful she was. No matter how many times he saw her or Inej, he never got over how wonderful they were. ‘And how lucky I am to have them,’ he thought.  
“But I know for a fact you haven’t eaten yet, and eating is something humans need to do.” He tried to focus on what she was saying but saints, she was distracting.  
“I’ll eat something later. I need to finish this, and I really can’t focus with you here.”  
“Is that really such a bad thing?” She smiled, only encouraged by his distraction.  
“Yes, it is.” He looked away again, but couldn’t make his brain work right with her so close to him.  
“You could come with Inej and I and do this later. I mean, if you’re having such trouble focusing, why not let yourself be distracted?” Her hair fell over her shoulder and she leaned over so that she could look at his face from the side.  
‘Because this needs to be done, and there is no way I will do it if I come with you,’ He thought. Then he made a decision on how exactly to get Nina to leave.  
He turned his head so that he was facing her, leaning forward and kissing her softly. “Nina, I really need to finish this.”  
“This seems nicer though,” She kissed back, leaning forward into him. He stood and moved them so that her back was to the wall. She started to bring her arms up around his neck, but he grabbed her wrists and held them to the wall on either side of her head, hands on hers.  
“Isn’t this more fun than paperwork?” She asked before kissing him deeply. He kissed back for a moment before pulling away, face suddenly cold.  
“Oh, it is,” his voice was low, “but there are more important things for me to be doing,” he said, kissing her again, less gently this time. “And, if it wasn’t for you, I would be doing them.”  
“I’m glad you’re not.”  
“Me too,” He said, forgetting all about the paperwork he was supposed to be doing, glad that Nina decided to interrupt him.  
Several minutes later he was startled by the sound of Inej clearing her throat behind them. In a moment they had untangled themselves and Kaz had whirled around to see their girlfriend standing there, clearly trying not to laugh.  
“I thought I would come see if either of you were ready to go to lunch,” she couldn’t help but laugh at the blush spreading across her boyfriend’s cheeks.  
“Kaz said he was too busy to come with us,” Nina laughed, righting herself. She didn’t look nearly as flustered as the man next to her did.  
“I, uh, I was doing paperwork. For the Crow Club,” He stumbled over his words, looking over at the desk as if it would help him explain himself.  
“Well, unless Nina is suddenly paperwork, it seems like that isn’t what you were doing,” Inej laughed at his expression.  
“Now that you’re not doing any work anyways, will you come to lunch with us?” Nina asked, taking his hand.”  
“It’s not like I’ll be able to focus much now anyway,” he sighed, saying what he thought for once.  
“I’ll take that as a yes,” Nina said, taking Inej’s hand as well.  
“Lunch it is,” Inej smiled, “although I’m a little offended that you didn’t think to invite me to your ‘distract Kaz’ scheme.”  
“I would suggest that we could have a part two to the plan,” Nina followed Inej through the door out of Kaz’s office, “but I suspect that there is very important work to be done elsewhere.” She laughed and stuck her tongue out at Kaz who had held the door for the two of them.  
“I don’t think the world will end if it waits a little while longer,” he said, closing the door behind them. “Besides, I wouldn’t mind the distraction.”


End file.
